


Face to Face

by Kianna_YM



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: 日久生情
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 9





	Face to Face

Marius已经洗完了澡，在床上百无聊赖的刷着Twitter。今晚，他有个大计划，但听到从浴室传出来的哗哗水声，他莫名有一些胆怯，又有一些紧张。  
这只是每隔两三个星期就会发生一次的事，Marius本不该有什么该顾忌的。

大概从几个月前开始，他和Dominic就开始维持这种即亲近又生疏的暧昧关系了。  
一切都是源于某个约炮app的机缘巧合。在网络上匹配到对方并惊奇的发现还挺聊得来之前，他们只是再普通不过的同事关系，再多不过是在演习时共事防守方的搭档。可在他们见面后，伴随着惊讶和些许尴尬，两个急切于解决生理问题的男人毫不意外的滚到了床上。  
从床伴的角度来说，Dominic确实是个绝佳的对象。他经验丰富，床技极佳，在做爱时展现出并存的霸道与温柔让Marius对这个男人产生了全新的认识——尽管如此，在平日里，Dominic还是那个喜欢捉弄人，毒舌，又凶巴巴的Dominic。  
一直以来，他和Dominic都心照不宣的保守着这个小秘密。  
在所有人眼里，他们无非是好朋友，好兄弟，好队友，但谁都想不到他们背后还有炮友这一层关系。他们平时并没有什么出格的动作，只有在偶尔的几个周末，两个人才在酒店里将性欲尽情的发泄在彼此身上。毕竟他们只是床伴，如果肉欲里掺杂了感情，这种由生理需求建立起来的关系便很难维持下去了，Marius很清楚这一点，他相信Dominic也是。  
这层薄薄的窗户纸蒙在Marius心头，时间久了便开始发痒发热。他开始不满足两人肤浅的恰到好处的关系，他意识到，他对Dominic的渴求不仅仅是肉体上的，更是心灵上的。然而Dominic每次的吻都是浅尝辄止的，刚刚好能挑起Marius的性欲而又不更近一步；姿势也都是后入式，尽管这能插得很深，又富有侵略性，但Marius不满足于这种普通的肉欲宣泄，他想要和Dominic，面对面的，像是情侣那样耳鬓厮磨的做爱——但这太越界了，对于一对床伴来说太越界了。  
Marius始终没有勇气向Dominic提出这个想法，因为这种冒险的行为很可能会打破他和Dominic之间脆弱的平衡。他说不上来对Dominic的感情说得上是依赖还是爱，亦或者两者并存，但他很清楚他不想结束这种依恋关系。

想到这，Marius的想法有些动摇。  
浴室的水声停了，吹风筒的轰鸣从门缝里钻出来，飘进Marius混乱的大脑里，过了一会又归于一片平静。“我该怎么做呢？像平时那样直接跟他说吗？”Marius想着，眉头像心里的乱麻一样纠缠在一起。这不像是做实验或者做研究，还会有很多很多重来的机会，而Marius作为工程师的谨慎不希望他做出风险这么大的事。  
浴室门开了，水汽和沐浴露的清香涌进房间。Dominic只裹了一条浴巾就出来了，没擦干的水渍勾勒出蔓延在他身上的纹身和肌肉曲线。  
我该叫他的名字吗？还是保持沉默？或许和他聊聊天也是个不错的选择？Marius的视线四处飘着，手指紧张的捏着盖在自己身上的被子，Dominic拖沓的脚步声让他的心狂跳起来。  
“Dominic.” Marius抬起头，有意想要看着他却控制不住视线慌张的想要挪开。  
“你有没有觉得今天晚上这家酒店有些不太一样的地方？”这可真他妈开了个烂头，Marius心里暗骂着自己。“像是用了不同的香氛，还是床单的材质有什么不一样吗。哦或许是最近天气回暖他们换了薄一点的被子，空调是不是有点太热了？我觉得把温度调低一点比较好。”  
Marius说的飞快，嘴唇打着颤但不影响他清晰的发音，他感到耳根开始发烫，思绪因为羞愧和紧张乱成一团，他已经不知道自己在说什么了。  
一声嗤笑打断了他无厘头的话。Dominic站在床边，脸上挂着他放松的，愉悦的笑——这可是很少见的。  
“你这家伙今晚发什么疯。”他伸手去揉乱Marius的头发，内容并不友好但语气里带着笑意。  
可能还真有点用，Marius想着，刚想要开口回话却被Dominic的吻堵住了嘴。  
对方的嘴唇湿润又柔软，或许是刚洗过澡的缘故，灵活的舌头在牙齿间趁虚而入，用略有些粗糙的舌苔刮过Marius的上颚，下巴上少了被他胡茬扎的痒痒的感觉，Marius这时才反应过来他刮了胡子。  
这个吻很深，持续了很久，让Marius想起，上一次他和Dominic这样接吻还是某个晚上，喝醉了的Dominic闯进他的房间，给了他一个像这个一样深的威士忌味的深吻。那天晚上他们没有做爱，但Dominic和他在单人床上挤着过了一晚。  
就在Marius走神的这一会，Dominic掀开被子，将他翻了个身，一手压着他的腰，一手抹了润滑液便开始给他做扩张，而Marius 的身体貌似对此已经十分熟悉，内壁的软肉热情的裹挟着侵入的手指。  
后面的剧情对于两人来说就显得有些千篇一律了，就像以往几个月以来的性爱一样，Dominic会从他的背面插入，抽插，顶弄敏感点，或许会换换姿势，最后一遍在他耳边说着下流的情话一遍把精液射进套子的顶端。Marius将脸埋进枕头里，他决心要做出些什么改变。  
“Dominic，你想不想......”Marius 回过头，看着玩弄着他下体的Dominic：“正面上我。”

Dominic没有拒绝他的理由。  
他不得不承认，最开始，他一直都将Marius当做再普通不过的炮友，上床不过是各取所需而已。他的过往告诉他，这种肉体交互掺杂了感情，就会变得一塌糊涂，所以他一直以来都刻意的保持着清醒，让自己不要节外生枝。  
可是不知道从什么时候开始，他对Marius的感情似乎变了味。不管是Marius和Emma一起吃午饭而不是和Dominic，还是Marius在实验室累到睡着然后被Shuhrat送回宿舍，都让一种道不清的情绪弥漫在Dominic心头。而这种情绪终于在某一天爆发了出来：那只是一个普通的结束演习后的更衣，作为GSG9的成员们，他和Marius, Elias自然是一同前往男性更衣室。在他刚把套头衫穿上时，他看到Elias拍了拍Marius那仅仅被内裤包裹着的，紧实的屁股，末了还像流氓似的吹了吹口哨。最要命的是，Marius仅仅是对他笑了笑，又报复似的凑上去想捏他的腰。  
如果不是公共财产，Dominic可能当时就把手边的柜门给扯下来了。  
嫉妒和恼怒一时间冲上他的大脑，Dominic这时候才意识到他对Marius的情感名为占有欲。和他一起吃饭的应该是他，深夜里把他送回宿舍应该是他，在更衣室里拍他屁股的应该是他，而不是其他人。他吻过Marius的每一寸肌肤，在那么多个晚上与他同床共枕，还和他的身体有过负距离的接触，他才应该是Marius最亲近的人。  
Dominic甩了甩脑袋，想把这种想法赶出脑海。这不是什么好事，抛开办公室恋情一点不说，他根本无法确定Marius对他的态度。他一向认为，像Marius这样直白的人，一定会直接说出来的吧，或许Marius也只是把他当做普通的炮友罢了。  
不必要的自作多情只会带来坏的结果。Dominic不和Marius正面的做爱，最开始只是出于私心的不想在工作的时候想起Marius在床上诱人的样子，后来则是不想让那股诡异的占有欲像野草一样肆意生长。  
但现在Marius主动提出了，Dominic没有理由拒绝他。

Dominic将他翻了个身，以一个吻作为他的回答。  
他的手从背游离到Marius的腰间，爱抚着工程师干燥而光滑的肌肤，指尖勾勒出肌肉的线条和偶有的几个伤疤。他的胡茬扎到Marius的下巴，有一些痒痒的感觉，配合上情色的爱抚让Marius头皮发麻。这个吻Marius有些头晕目眩了——他以前从来不知道Dominic这么会接吻。  
Marius的腰被抬高了一点，紧接着Dominic将枕头垫在了下面，向两边拉开了Marius的双腿，腰被顶起的角度让自己的下体在Marius一览无余。他看着Dominic将润滑剂挤在自己的会阴处，再用两根手指给自己做着扩张，模仿性交似的在后穴里浅浅的抽插，滑腻的股间泛着水光。Marius害臊的红了脸，将头别开不想看这淫色的场景，而Dominic发出的一声轻笑无比清晰的钻进了他的耳朵。  
当Dominic彻底进入Marius时，两人都发出满足的叹息。从来没有哪次性爱像这样令Marius满足，前所未有的感情像是温热的糖浆，填满了Marius心里空着的玻璃杯，在达到高潮的时候像巧克力喷泉一样满溢出来。他并不清楚这是一种怎样的感情——像是紧张，兴奋，和满足的结合体。或许Dominic也有着相同的感觉吗？Marius想。他似乎可以看到Dominic眼里的迷乱和情欲，并放任他埋在自己的颈窝吸吮，在胸膛和乳尖留下他的印记，在他耳边低吟着夹杂着他的名字的下流情话。本能驱使他向Dominic索要更多，他想要用颤抖的双臂拥住身上的人，边承受着他大开大合的操干边用喊的沙哑的嗓子在他耳边说“我爱你”。  
是的了，这种感情该被称之为爱。

凌乱的床铺昭示着前一夜的激烈，两个睡得七叉八仰的男人甚至把大半张被子踢下了床。被Marius压住的手臂发酸发麻，暴露在空气中的腿因为吹过的风而感到一阵寒冷，Dominic皱了皱眉，极不情愿似的翻了个身把被压住的手臂抽出来，却听到了Marius细小的一声闷哼。  
“Dominic，早上好。” Marius含糊着开口，句子的后半段甚至转变成了一个哈欠。  
被吵醒的Dominic翻了个身，把准备掀开被子的Marius按回被窝里，顺便把被对方抢走的那些被子扯回来盖在自己身上。“今天是周末，Marius，再睡会。”Dominic仍是闭着眼睛，声音小的像是在自言自语。  
“好吧好吧......”Marius蔫蔫的缩回了被子里，眨了眨眼：“我......”  
不对，不应该是这样的。Marius的舌尖像是被门牙咬住了，刚吐出一半的音节又被自己吞回腹中。  
Dominic缓缓睁开眼睛，嘴角上扬的弧度就像是他恶作剧得逞时的笑：“你想说的是‘我爱你’吗？”  
Marius的脸烫的像烧起来一样，好像说出那个字就会灼伤他的舌头。“呃......应该......”他有些变扭的移开了视线，Dominic直勾勾的视线让他有些无地自容——对他来说，说出那句话实在是太奇怪了。可还没等他反应过来，他的脑袋就撞上了Dominic的胸膛。  
“得了吧，你爱我。”Dominic的声音从头顶传来，几分笑意暗含在胸腔的震动里：“我也爱你。”


End file.
